


Won't Say I'm in Love

by wizardingtributeofhades



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardingtributeofhades/pseuds/wizardingtributeofhades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agrabah fell to the might of a Queen. Aladdin and Jasmine flee, with Hercules at their side and The Queen on their heels they make it through several worlds before ending up in the woods behind Regina's castle. The Charming/Mills/Swan family does not take threats on their home lightly and the trio who had nothing find an army to help them survive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second ongoing series I have for Once Upon a Time going right now. Both long in the making and I hope to have another chapter up every week on both. This story will involve two boys falling in love in the middle of a war. Violence and foul language will be abundant. If you enjoy please leave me nice things in the comments and kudos!

                Fire's were raging in the streets, the imperial gold swords of his sister's army glinting in the flames. The sultan's palace had become like a home for him these past few weeks and now it was falling to pieces around him. The moment Alexia found out Jasmine tried to run off on her, with someone as common and lowly as a peasant the attack started. She didn't care for Jasmine, Hercules was sure she couldn't even pick the Sultan's daughter out of a line up, but the offense was enough to push her off the edge.

                Agrabah had been in chaos when Alexia set course for the far off land, intent on capitalizing on the mess some sorcerer had left the realm in. Hundreds of ships set sail, thousands of soldiers ready to make their families proud, as far as the eye could see. Ever since Alexia had taken the throne after their parents assassination, his people had been at war. Conquering realms and collecting crowns, Corona, Enchancia, Xandar, Narnia. The gods had favored Alexia and each realm had fallen under her might.

                Agrabah would have seen more war and bloodshed had the Sultan not proposed to marry the princess, his beautiful daughter Jasmine to the Queen of Greece's brother. Hercules had been reluctant, but was more than ready to do anything to keep his Sister from tearing apart another world. So the deal was accepted, two people with no more interest in one another then ships passing in the night were to be married.

                Hercules was nothing short of thrilled when Prince Ali showed up, a royal guard at his back and tales of his feats, the man who fought Cyclops bare hand, who took on a thousand thieves and lived to tell the tale. This was a man who could face his sister, who could properly take care of Agrabah and Jasmine. He had eagerly helped them wed, happy to do what he could to free the land of his sister's tyranny.

                And yet all that came was war. War, death, and destruction. The palace shook as Greek fire exploded somewhere in its bowels. "Omar!" The older warrior stood guard, scimitar held tight in his hand.

                "Walk Away Now!" The always smiling guard turned on him, glaring at Hercules. "Walk away now or I will have to hurt you."

                "Omar. I didn't want this. You have to believe me." His own sword hung at his side. Even if he could reach it before Omar attacked, he didn't want to. Wouldn't want to fight man he once called a friend, he deserved to be killed. His sister, their soldiers, they all deserved to die.

                "Omar put your sword down this instant!" The Sultan sprinted into the hall, blood soaking his white robes, staining them dark. "Hercules. You must go with the Princess. Keep her safe from your sister."

                "Your Majesty I-"

                "You have no say in the matter Omar. Take Hercules to Jasmine's chamber and make sure they get out of here. No matter the cost." The sultan coughed, specks of blood painting Hercules skin. "Keep her safe. I know the marriage would've been a sham." He wheezed, falling forward, only Omar's reflexes kept him from hitting the floor. "I know it was a sham, but you cared for her. Keep her safe."     

                Hercules was shaking. He was used to this. Used to blood and carnage and death. Far from being the best fighter, he was always in the front lines, fighting alongside his sister, going after whoever was foolish enough to attack his sister's rear. He had killed countless people in his sister's name but those where his enemies, nameless warrior's that needed to be beaten. The sultan, the people of Agrabah, they were his friends. He knew them, spent months here learning, growing.

                "Yes your majesty." His voice was low, he wanted to tell him that he would be okay, that Jasmine would be safe no matter what but he knew neither was true. He had seen more than enough wounds to know that the sultan wasn't coming back from this, more blood was pooling at his feet then was survivable. And his sister would make keeping Jasmine safe the hardest task he had taken on. When she wanted something, she got it. No matter how many bodies she needed to step over to make it happen.

                Setting the sultan down gently Omar turned to Hercules with a glare. "Your sister did this." Hercules could only stare at the guard, couldn't move as he was slammed against the wall, as the sword was pressed against his throat. "I should kill you now and toss your head at her feet." The sultan muttered a protest behind them but Omar held firm, the cool metal biting into Hercules neck. "I should kill you." He spat a final time before stepping back. "You make one move toward the Princess I don't like and I will."

_\---Now---_

                "We can't stop because she won't stop. She'll keep coming for you until you're both dead."

                "Hercules please. We are realms away. Stopping for more than a day won't do anything but give us a chance to gather our strength. I need a break." Jasmine stood in front of her tent, blocking any attempt to take it down. "We need to rest."

                "Jasmine your fath-"

                "My father isn't here." Hercules knew the look in the princess' eyes, knew he would not win this argument. "And if he were I would tell him the same. We are not going anywhere. "

                "I'd listen to her pal." Aladdin tossed him an apple. "Sit down, relax."

                "I can't relax."

                "You're telling me."

                Together, however reluctantly on Hercules part, their camp was readied. Fire wood piled high, enchantments up. Jasmine had sold her jewels, bought them spells and talismans, the cloak would last the night. Keep them out of any passerby's eyes. The enchantment would only work twice more, and he hadn't wanted to waste the first one so soon but he was not about to camp someplace more than a day without a little extra help.

                "So there I was running for my life, swords slashing behind me, all for a loaf of bre-"

                "Shut up." Hercules could hear it, the sound of sword against sword, the sound of a person grunting with the effort.

                "Excuse me?" Aladdin challenged as Jasmine chastised him but Hercules shushed them both, straining to hear where the noise was coming from.

                "Come on Henry, You can do better than that." A woman's voice boomed through the woods, coming from everywhere and nowhere.

                "Jasmine get in the tent." Aladdin jumped up, grabbing his sword.

                "Where is it coming from?" Jasmine stood her ground, hand clasped on the dagger behind her back. In the months since they left Agrabah they had taught each other much, the princess was more than able to defend herself now.

                "There!" A boy, no younger then themselves stumbled out of the woods, clothes filthy and hair a mess as he swung he sword, blocking a blow that would've took his arm off. He kicked the attacker in the stomach, brought the butt of the sword down on his head and he was off again, sprinting toward their camp.

                A pillar of purple smoke erupted on the border of their enchantment, another armored warrior stepping out from the haze. Two more bodies emerged before the smoke dissipated, the three soldiers brandishing their swords and fanning out.

                "He's going to be killed." Jasmine surged forward, dagger glinting in the sun.

                "No!" Aladdin grabbed her wrist. "We'll be killed."

                "You certainly will if you don't let go of me." Her eyes were fierce but even she knew she couldn't kill the man she loved.

                "Shit!" The brown haired boy just barely missed the swing of a sword, slashing the attackers legs and pushing him back.

                "Give up if it's too much. You can come home any time." The woman's voice rang again.

                The soldier's circled Henry. It was all the boy could do to parry their attacks. Hercules watched, standing on the tips of toes, torn between protecting the princess and watching this boy die, or breaking cover to help him. A cry of pain was all it took, one short yelp and Hercules bounded across the border, slamming into the nearest attacker, his sword flashed quick and deadly plunging between the gaps of armor only for the entire person to disappear.

                The soldiers turned on him. Their movement's much faster than when they attacked the boy. Hercules did his best, managing to slash another's head clean off before the thirds sword caught him in the chest, the blade biting but leaving no mark.

                "What the fuck?" Each soldier disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Hercules spun, sword raised ready for an attack but none came. Another flash of purple smoke and woman appeared, raven hair pulled back, flowing dress trailing in the dirt.

                "Who the hell are you?" The voice was like a spark. Hercules leapt up, putting himself the witch and the boy.

                "You. You were the voice. You were attacking him." His sword was heavy in his hands. Whoever the woman standing before him was she was powerful, a sword wouldn't much against her. "Who are you?"

                "I believe I asked you first." She stepped forward, fire blooming in the palm of her hand."Now if you wouldn't mind stepping away from my son."

                "Mom-"

                "You would send soldier's after your own son?" The idea was absurd. His sister was crazy, and even if Hercules was caught nothing more than harsh words were waiting for him.

                "I don't like asking for things twice, Wonder boy. Now step away from my son."

                "Mom stop." Her son spoke up, stepping between them. "He's trying to help."

                "He's trying my patience."

                "What's happening?" Hercules glanced toward where he knew his camp was, but couldn't see them. He hoped what ever happened they would stay there.

                "What's happening is my son asked for help with his sword work and I agreed." She turned he stare from her son to Hercules, glaring at him. "Now, for the sake of my son I'll ask you again. Who the hell are you and why are you camping on my land under a cloaking spell?" He watched in awe as the air cracked, huge chunks of the it breaking away and floating up spell dissolving.

                Aladdin's hand was clutched around a sword, Jasmine behind him. The woman smirked and the smoke warriors appearing and surrounding them. "The three of you have three seconds to explain or you're done."

                Jasmine was the first to speak, telling the witch everything, but still managing to keep their identities private. "So if you let us we'll be on our way. We didn't mean to trespass. My friend meant no slight, he was just looking out for a stranger."

                "I suppose I should," The witch huffed. "Thank you. Thank you for trying to protect my son."

                "Thank you." Henry stepped forward, hand outstretched. "Really, thank you."

                "No problem." Hercules smiled, shaking the boy's hand.

                "Henry come here." Regina had walked a few steps away, her face emotionless as he followed orders. Heads bent the whispered to one another.

                "We need to leave before she changes her mind." Aladdin grabbed Hercules wrist. "Now."

_Many Years Ago..._

                "Aladdin! Get over here." Manat called out to a young boy with dirty knees and a patchwork pair of shorts on. "You're father is almost home."

                The three of them had very little besides one another. His mother and father had met one years ago and fell in love. His father loved to tell tales of he swept Manat of her feet by moonlight, and his mother loved to tell tales of his father making a fool of himself, falling face first into the sand. They both always said that True Love was the most powerful magic there was. True love had given them a child, a child who they loved more than they could have ever imagined.

                But true love didn't put food on the table or clothes on their backs. So Ta'lab went out to work, coming and going at all hours of the night. Sometimes he came back fine, food in his arms and money in his pockets. Other times he came home, injured and bleeding, sand sticking to sweat on his skin. They left those nights. Left friends and what little possessions they had that they couldn't carry and ran.

                Aladdin hated those nights most. He hated leaving friends and the town he grew to know like the back of his hand. But his mother and father were all he really needed and he knew that. So when those nights came he never complained, never mentioned the oddness of it all.

                That night dinner was delicious, meager as it was. Ta'lab had his son hanging on every word of his latest travels. "So the princess ran over, and threw herself in my arms. But I looked her in the eyes and told her, beautiful as she was, I had someone I would give the moon for waiting for me back at home and -" Aladdin jumped in his seat as someone pounded on the door.

                "Ta'lab I will have your head!" A man roared of the pounding. The whole door shook under this fists, dust falling from the ceiling.

                "Papa?"

                "Manat take Al out the back." Ta'lab stood, chair clashing to the floor as he made a grab for his sword. Manat took Aladdin with her right, dragging him from the kitchen, a carving knife held tight in her left. The door burst open and two of the biggest men Aladdin had ever seen charged in. The last image he had of his father was of Ta'lab taking on both men.

                He had never seen his mother move so fast, dragging him through his house like death itself was after them. They had made it to last room when that door broke open as well. Another beast of a man stepping in. He grinned at them, much like a cat would two trapped mice Aladdin imagined, as he drew a sword bigger than the young boy's whole body.

                "Aladdin run!" Manat slashed with her knife, and blood spurted from the stranger's face. "Go!" Aladdin listened, jumping through a window and clambering onto the rooftops. He didn't stop, couldn't stop until his feet were bloody and the sun was rising. Tears came and went until his chest stopped heaving, until his breaths returned to normal.


	2. Chapter 2

 

                "As a reward for ruining my son's training he wants to give you refuge. At least for the night."

                Before either of the boys could talk Jasmine stepped forward looking Regina in the eye. "Thank you. Thank you so much." Running had been hard on them, thieves and search parties came at them over and over. They needed a rest and while Jasmine knew she was far more stubborn then either Hercules or Aladdin, she wasn't stupid. It would be quite some time before Alexia would be brazen enough to offend the rulers of other lands just yet. Not when she was still trying to consolidate power in Agrabah.

                Purple smoke surrounded them, clouding their view until it cleared just as suddenly. Gone were towering trees and the scent of pine and dirt. Fireplaces stood on either end of the cavernous room, logs crackling in both. Sunlight streamed in from the high windows, the beams criss-crossing each other above their heads.

                "Dinner will be in an hour. You will find rooms and baths to the right. Do us all a favor and please use the baths, more than once if you need to." Regina gave Hercules a look, nose wrinkling. She swept out of the room, arm wrapped around her son's waist. Henry gave a final look back, eyes looking over the trio.

                "Jasmine, this is crazy. We need to leave." Aladdin grabbed their packs, pacing the room before realizing he didn't know what way to go.

                "Aladdin. Put down the bags right now. Regina and Henry offered us shelter. Food. We need this. We need a night where we can all sleep. Where we don't have to look over our shoulders. I am not leaving. " Her ideas still stood. They couldn't keep running forever.

                "My sister is on her way Jasmine. I promise you we need to keep moving. We can't stop because she won't."

                "You're sister isn't stupid. She's not going to leave Agrabah right now. It's too dangerous. The people will not yield easily and your sister isn't the only one who smelt blood. Others will come for it. We are staying." Without another word Jasmine spun, leaving her companions.

_\----_

                Jasmine smiled brilliantly at their hosts, piles of food spread out on the table. " Thank you, again. I hope you didn't go through a lot trouble on our account."

                "No, don't worry." Henry spoke before his mother could comment. "This dinner was already being made before we found you guys. My family, My other mother, her husband. Kind of a big confusing family tree. "

                "Either way we couldn't be more thankful. We've been surviving on scraps for-"

                "For way too long." Aladdin cut in reaching out and piling food on his plate.

                "Al, stop being a barbarian, We should wait for the rest of the family." Jasmine chided, slapping a piece of bread from her husband's hand.

                "Nonsense." A new voice called out, drawing everyone's attention. In a flash of movement a mess of curls leapt into Henry's arms nearly knocking the boy to the ground. "Roland calm down. Henry I just got word from your mother, Hook and her won't be here for at least another hour or so. Something about some old friends Will and Elizabeth, needing some help. Who are our guest."

                "Trespassers." Regina muttered, moving to embrace the newest arrival.

                "Guests. Aladdin, Jasmine, and Hercules." Henry gestured to each person in turn. "This is Robin. My Step-Father. And Roland my brother." The boy practically beamed when Henry called him brother. "Hercules thought I was under attack during my training session, helped save me."

                "Well then you guys certainly should not hold back. Eat up." Robin smiled reaching out and plucking up a piece of chicken and popping it in his mouth before taking a seat next to his wife. Aladdin didn't need another invitation, digging into his plate. Jasmine and Hercules followed soon after, their empty stomachs winning out over their manners. Henry and the rest joined in, albeit at a much more controlled pace.

                "This is delicious, tha-" The glass shattered above them, pebbles of glass raining down over the table. "What in god's name?" Robin yelled, crouched over Roland. Three men leapt to the ground, the glass crunching under their feet. All three men were shrouded in black cloaks covered in metal scales that twinkled in the fire light. Each of their faces were a mirror of the other, all the way down to the scared eyebrow. The only thing that differentiated them was the gold amulet hanging around the middle man's neck.

                Hercules' blood chilled, he didn't recognize the man, but the necklace he knew. Before his parents died back when everything was good and happy, Alexia had pulled him aside, hung his necklace around his neck. He could still remember holding the heavy amulet in his hand, staring at the intricate lightning design that covered the gold, a small amber stone embedded in the middle. _'Wear this, and no matter how far apart we are, we'll always be together.'_ Hercules had never taken the necklace off after that, and as far as he knew neither did Alexia.

                After their parents were killed. After Alexia took control, every one of her lieutenants had a similar necklace. Each one was different, some emblazoned with spells and indeciverable writing others with intricate patterns like his own. The small amber gemstone in the center was the only constant, the assassin's was no different. A small disc of gold hung on a simple string, three iron snakes circled the gemstone in the middle.

                "You have exactly five seconds to leave my palace, unless of course you came to get your hearts turned to ash." Regina was standing between them and the table. Hercules knew Regina wasn't talking to him but that didn't stop him from wanting to run.

                "We've come for the princess and the Queen's brother. Hand them over and we won't slaughter everyone in this hovel."

                "Did you not hear me? I do not care who you came for or who sent you. You are in my palace in my kingdom. You don't have much of a choice in the matter. You know had you come a few years ago, I would've reveled in killing all three of you, but I've been trying to be better. But threaten me again and you'll find out why they added evil to my title." Behind her Robin grabbed his bow from the wall, and Jasmine's hand was wrapping around a knife. Hercules knew there was only one way out of this.

                The sound of metal scraping against metal filled the air as the men drew their swords. "Regina..." Robin notched an arrow but Regina moved first, purple smoke erupted around the men. The smoke cleared and all three men were still advancing, a look of confusion passed over Regina's face before she conjured a fire ball. Before the men could take another step and arrow sprouted from the left most one's chest. The air rippled around him as he fell, two more men appearing from nothing as his body hit the floor.

                "Protect the boy!" Jasmine stood, the knife slashing through the air and connecting with an assassin's face. Regina fell back standing in front of her children, Roland clinging to his brother, throwing fire at any that got to close. Aladdin had procured a sword from one of the men and was currently fighting another, Robin's arrows flying through the air. Three of the warriors moved on Hercules.

                His fist slammed into the closest man's chest, the sound of bone breaking quite satisfying as he fell to the ground. Hercules didn't like killing but he had no problems doing it when he had to, his sister had made sure there he knew there was a difference. Every time one of the men dropped two more took their place. Blood was pouring from a cut in his side but Hercules couldn't remember getting cut. Burying a sword in another's chest Hercules saw the amulet glow, the gem brightening slightly.

                "Al, the necklace!" The words just leaving Hercules lips as Al brought the sword down, slicing through the air. The Assassin was quick, but Aladdin was quicker, the blade cut through the cloak, through skin and scraped bone. The charm clanged against the stone floor, Aladdin kicking it away.

                "Everybody down!" Regina roared and fire erupted from the twin fire places, Hercules could feel the heat prickle his skin. Jasmine was by Regina's side now, Aladdin and Robin crouched under the table. Hercules jumped to the ground, the fire curling around them. The men screamed and fell, no new ones appearing. When the fire cleared only one stood. His cloak was gone, burned to ash, his skin charred black and cracked, a wet pink showing underneath.

                "She won't stop. You know she'll raze this whole realm for you two."

                "She can try." Regina strode over the bodies, her hand plunging into the man's chest and pulling out a heart. Jasmine gasped, and Hercules matched her surprise. "If your 'Queen' steps foot in this land the only thing that's going to happen is..." The man collapsed, dust falling from Regina's hand.

                "If we knew you were going to host a brawl we would've gotten here faster." A man stood at the doorway, a blond already running across the bodies to check on Henry and Roland.

                "It was a surprise visit. One our new friends are going to go in to far more detail explaining."


End file.
